Together Again
by I Love Zacey
Summary: "Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and my eyes widened in realization. The girl that I had knocked over was the girl that I knew only three years ago, the girl that had helped me in my music carrier, the girl that clouded my thoughts, the girl that I dreamed about every night. the girl that is the love of my life."
1. Reunited

**Hey I love writing these I have writer's block on my others enjoy!**

* * *

**Reunited**

**Austin's Pov**

_"I don't want to say goodbye I'll really miss you!" I said barley able to hold back tears it was our last year of high school and we were going our separate ways we had to because I had world tour and I could only take Dez and she was going to the M.U.N.Y and Trish was getting an apartment near the school._

_"I know, but we have to goodbye, Austin I'll miss you and before I leave I have to do this." she said through tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine, my eyes widened. I finally kissed back. When we pulled away she ran to her plan with Trish at her heel. I stood there in shock and felt my lips that tingled. I've always been in love with her and now I know she loves me back, but now she's gone_

I snapped awake from the dream. It's been two years sense then it was really a flash back. She's always clouded my thoughts and never left. I was still in love with her and I bet she's over me.I keep tabs on her she's become a singer like me. I still give her credit for her songs and I've written my own. Sometimes I think that the reason I never stop thinking about her is because we are gonna meet again someday. But that's crazy. After the tour I went back to Miami and she's still in New York.

Dez and I live got a house because we couldn't afford one by ourselves so we combined our money and got a nice house.

I walked down stairs where Dez was already starting breakfast.

"Hey Dez." I said grabbing pancake mix from the cabinet. Were still our old selves.

"Hey Austin, dream again?" Dez asked

"Yeah." I said putting the mixed mix in the pan

"I get it man I miss her too, maybe not as much as you but I know how you feel, I still miss Trish just as much as you miss her." he said I just sighed. We finished making breakfast sat down and ate in silence. I ran up stairs and took a shower. When I got out I dried of and changed into a blue striped, short sleeved v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and bright blue converses. I walked down the stairs and for some reason wanted to go to Miami Mall.

I walked into the mall and remembered all the good times. All of Trish's jobs, the food court. Then I crossed the place that mattered most: Sonic Boom. I smiled remembering all the fun we had. I walked in. It wasn't in business anymore but it still had the same locks and she gave me a key and I still had it. I walked up to the old practice room. I leaned against the wall and all the memories flowed back to me. Writing our songs, having our first dance, and the best one when we first tried to write a song together. A tear dripped down my face and I wiped it away. I sighed and walked down stairs and out the door. I looked at Sonic Boom one last time and turned to leave. As I turned around I bumped into someone and for some reason sparks shot through my body as we hit the pavement. I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of a girl about 20, my age. I quickly got up and extended my arm which she took and I felt the sparks again.

"I'm so sorry!" I said pulling her up. This is when I really took a chance to look at her.

She has brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, the cutest nose, pink lips, and she was wearing a red sun flower dress with red fats. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and my eyes widened in realization. The girl that I had knocked over was the girl that I knew only three years ago, the girl that had helped me in my music carrier, the girl that clouded my thoughts, the girl that I dreamed about every night, the girl that is the love of my life, the girl is the one and only Allison Marie Dawson.

* * *

**Cliff hanger I hope you liked it.**

**Liz, out**


	2. Reunited Part 2

**Reunite Part 2**

**Ally's Pov**

_"Ally, I don't want to say goodbye I'll really miss you!" he said barley able to hold back tears it was our last year of high school and we were going our separate ways we had to because he had world tour and could only take Dez and I was going to the M.U.N.Y and Trish was getting an apartment near the school._

_"I know, but we have to goodbye, I'll miss you and before I leave I have to do this." I said through tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, his eyes widened. He finally kissed back. When we pulled away I ran to my plan with Trish at my heel. When I got on the plan I sobbed harder. Was I really that stupid to think he liked me back, he probably just kissed back for pity. _

_"Let's go crazy crazy cray til' we see the sun, I know we only met but let's pretend it's love!" _my phone sang Live While Were Young by One Direction snapping me awake. It's been two years sense my dream was reality and I haven's gotten over him sense he was always in my thoughts and I couldn't escape him. I keep tabs on him he's given me credit for all our songs and said he misses me every time he preforms one of our songs. I don't know where he is now, but after M.U.N.Y Trish and I moved back to Miami together and bought a house. I've always believed that I might just run into Austin again. But that's crazy.

I ran into the shower and changed into a red sun dress with yellow flowers and red flats. I grabbed my red clutch and ran down stairs. I got out some pancake mix and sausage links and cooked them up. After I fished making breakfast Trish finally came down.

"Hey Ally, have that dream again?" Trish asked concerned sitting at the table as I sat the plates down

"Yeah!" I said

"I get it I still miss Dez just as much as you miss him. And of coarse I miss him as well." Trish said trying to cheer me up. I sighed and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

"Trish wanna go to Miami Mall today?" I asked as we exited the house

"Nah I think I'm gonna go to the park." she said getting into her green top-less convertible and I got into my red mini-van. I turned on the radio and Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler came blasting through the speakers and I sang along.

_"I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight  
I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite" _I sang and then I reached the Miami Mall parking lot and turned of the car.

I walked in and I went started to walked past the food court I was about to walk tords Sonic Boom when I took one last look around and walked forward with my head turned around when I turned my head around I bumped into someone and we fell down on the pavement and I somehow felt sparks shoot up my body, but the pain of my head hitting the cement knocked that thought out of my head. I opened my eyes to see a boy about my age lying on top of me and he was looking at me. He quickly got up and offered his hands which I took ignoring the sparks shooting up my arms.

"I'm so sorry!" he said pulling me up, this time I took a good look at him. He had white-blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes that you could get lost in for hours, he had full pink lips, and was wearing a blue striped, short sleeved v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and bright blue converses. My eyes widened as I realized who was standing in front of me, this was the boy that I had been best friends with a mere two years ago, the boy that made me get over my fears, and most importantly the boy that stole my heart: Austin Monica Moon.

He seemed to realized to because his eyes also went wide.

"Austin!" "Ally!" Austin and I said at the same time. I through my arms around his neck in a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much!" he whispered in my ear making me shiver

"Me too!" I whispered in his. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever but then released.

"I'm so happy to see you how's it been?" I asked a huge smile on my face

"Great you!" he asked his smile just as big as mine

"Awesome I can't believe this I thought you where in California or something!" I said

"No and I thought you where in New York still!" he said

"No I'm right here and I'm glad I am come on we have to catch up!" I said and we spent the whole day in the food court catching up. He's still same old Austin, like I'm still same old Ally. He and Dez have a house right down the block from us. My heart had fluttered the whole time we where together. But when it finally ended we promised to meet up tomorrow with Trish and Dez. I went back to my car with a smile plastered on my face. I turned on the radio and Better Together by Austin and I can blasting through the speakers. my smile grew wider if that was even possible as I sang along to the upbeat catchy song that Austin and I had written.

_"Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,  
sometimes I get in my own way,  
I need someone to say, hey,  
what are you thinking,  
your words there always just in time  
just like a perfect rhyme,  
like your not Even trying,  
like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble  
hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,  
Remind me when I'm losing touch,  
When I'm a little much,  
Pull, me back to reality,  
You, Keep my feet on the ground,  
Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating  
Like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble  
Hey, I will always stay,  
By you side forever, cause we're better together,  
Hey there's no other way, We'll make it through whatever cause we're better together  
like the waves need the  
sand to crash on, like the sun needs a world to shine on, your the  
bright side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same, hey I  
I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way will make it through whatever, cause  
we're better together, uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh" _I sang as I pulled up to our house

"TRISH YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I BUMPED INTO AT THE MALL!" I screeched running into the house as I saw Trish's car in the drive way.

"Who?!" she asked eagerly ran out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh just the one and only AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I shouted plopping down next to her

"NO WAY!" She shouted standing up in disbelief

"YES WAY!" I said and we both broke into a fit of giggles. And I spent the rest of the day explaining to Trish EVERY detail about what happened with Austin and I at the mall. When I finally finished filling her in we went up stairs to bed. I changed into a red tank top, long p.j pants, and my dog slippers and drifted of to sleep with a smile on my face, finally having a different dream, but still clouded with images of a certain blonde that could make my melt inside with a single smile.

* * *

**So what do you think I know I loved it!**

**Liz, out**


	3. Meeting Up

**Hey I know I haven't updated on this in a while I've been a little busy with the other stories and writers block and you know when you don't realize that the cursor isn't on the typing box anymore and you click back space and it destroys the piece. Yeah so just read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I ran to my red jeep and jumped in, a huge smile on my face. I guess the thought of me meeting Ally again wasn't so crazy after all. I turned on the radio and Better Together by Ally and I can blasting through the speakers. I can't believe that after all these years it's still a big hit. Heck, even Double Take is still a big hit! But I get why they don't stop listening to it, because it is an amazing song, sung by apparently, a great voice.

I pulled into the drive way and walked into the house.

"DEZ!" I shouted and Dez came running down the stairs in his . I checked the time: _9:34. Wow, Ally and I talked for a really long time! _I thought.

"AUSTIN!" Dez mimicked

"Guess who I saw at the mall?" I quized

"A talking dolphin that speaks Spanish, and you brought him home to help me forget about Mr. Fish!" Dez said and I gave him a confused look

"Mr. Fish?" I asked

"You know that fish we had to flush on tour in England!" he said _Oh! That Mr. Fish! _I thought

"No, but I did see, Ally!" I said casually containing my excitement

"Oh, coo- WAIT A MINUTE!" He said realizing what I had said and I laughed at his cluelessness. He ran down the stairs and grabbed my shoulders.

"YOU SAW ALLISON MARIE DAWSON! WHAT KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON!?" Dez screamed in my face

"NONE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER, AND I'M THE ONE WHO SAW HER!" I screamed back making Dez jump

"Dude, let me get this straight. The Allison Marie Dawson was at the Mall of Miami, as in she is back in Miami like us. In all this did you by any chance find out if Patrica De La Rosa is still with her?!" Dez said letting go of my shoulders

"Yes, yes, and yes!" I said

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed like a girl

"And, did I forget to mention that we are meeting up with them tomorrow!" I said

"Next time tell me that right away, now come on we need to get a good night's sleep if we're gonna see the girls again. Are true loves are back!" Dez said triumphantly marching up the stairs and I followed.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into long p.j. pants and a sweat shirt. Then I crashed on my bed, my new dreams still filled with a petite, beautiful, brunette.

* * *

I woke up and ran into my closet and changed into a grey v-neck with strips **(1)**, skinny jeans, and grey high tops. I went down stairs and grabbed the pancake mix. I started making pancakes when Dez came down the stairs.

"Hey Dez!" I said putting the mix in the pan

"Someone's in a cheery mood!" Dez said smiling

"Yup, no more dream, just a beautiful brunette!" I said

"Good! You know I've been meaning to ask, did you two talk about the kiss yesterday?" Dez asked

"No, it didn't come up." I said finishing the last pancake.

"Are you ever gonna talk about it?" Dez asked

"Hopefully not!" I said as Dez and I finished our last pancakes.

"K let's go!" Dez said as we walked to my jeep. We jumped in and drove our way to Miami Mall.

"Come on Austin!" Dez said while we ran out of the car, with me slightly behind. We walked in and walked to the food court and I saw Ally and Trish sitting at our old table.

"Hey girls!" I said walking to the table.

"Hey!" Dez said coming up from behind me

"Dez?" they said in union

"Yup!" Dez said he had changed a little over the years.

"Ahhh!" they screamed running up to him and hugging him. I think he and Trish hugged a little longer though.

"Hey, Trish what about me?" I asked and Trish gave me a hug.

"So, so, what's goin' on?" Dez asked

"Nothing much, but, guess who bought the old Sonic Boom?!" Trish said pointing to Ally

"No way! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?!" I asked

"I didn't know how to bring it up. Plus it went out of business because it didn't get any customers, so the mall let me turn it into a big fun place for us!" Ally said

"Awesome!" I said

"That's why there where still all our stuff in the practice room and boxes there!"

"Yup!" Ally said

"Great let's go!" Trish, Dez, and I all said at once.

* * *

**Sorry had a little writers block on this one.**

**Liz, out  
**


End file.
